Work gripping mechanisms for handling work parts are especially useful in automated equipment, such as at the end of robotic arms which move parts as desired in a production process. Fluid actuation is desirable since it allows operation remote from the source of fluid pressure and control valves.
One example of a gripper assembly is found in U.S. Patent to Borcea at al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,729, issued Nov. 17, 1992, which discloses a mechanism using opposed fluid actuated jaws with a rack and pinion arrangement synchronizing movement of the jaws.